


Wanderlost

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A young man gets lost in the forest. The price for guiding him out of there is sex.





	Wanderlost

_Based on the[Faun](http://pirateraider.deviantart.com/art/Faun-334056810) by [PirateRaider](http://pirateraider.deviantart.com/). His DeviantArt page contains lots of fanmade mamono._

 

Fetishes: None

 

Tags: monster, monster girl, mamono, fanmade mamono, faun, PirateRaider

 

The young man reached the edge of the forest and looked at his map. He didn't have a smartphone since it wasn’t the age for that, so he had to actually make do with a paper one. Oh, the horror.

He looked carefully at the map and traced a line through the forest marked on it with his finger, and then looked up. The trees, ferns and bushes were all in a straight line, with a gap between them of several feet. All he had to do was walk straight through and he would be out. 

He started walking forwards, looking around to see the beautiful sight of trees, the blue sky, and the warm sun shining down on him. 

He reached midway between the trees and turned to hear a lute playing. The sound of its sweet music lured him away to the right. He walked and walked towards the sound, trying to find the owner, but nothing came his way.

He turned around to go back, but found a criss-cross of trees, ferns, brambles, and bushes in his path. He walked forward, pushing them aside, walking over bushes, and trying to find a familiar place, a landmark, anything to assist him. He looked at his map again. 

The path out of the forest was clearly marked. He’d just lost it because of his stupidity though. He could’ve recorded it and listened to it later when he was safely at home – no, wait, it wasn’t the age of technology. Anyway, the human brain was said to be the best recorder. Right? Right.

He could’ve waited for a better time to follow the lead of that song. Why didn't he? He cursed himself and raised his face to the heavens, wishing he could go back in time and undo what he had done. He hadn't even bothered to leave chalk marks or nicks on the trees like his adventurer father had told him. He was now in soup because of his own stupidity.

He prayed he wouldn’t get eaten by animals or wake up to find a group of hungry jaguars staring at him, licking their chops. He collapsed to the ground on his knees and clasped his hands together, wondering what the hell – or heaven – he was supposed to do.

The music started up again. His head shot up from his praying position. Maybe he could find the person playing the tune and ask for guidance out of there.

He got up and began stumbling in the direction of the tune. It seemed to be getting closer. He walked through a row of trees and turned left at the end, hearing the music growing louder. 

He heard the sound clearly now. It was coming from near a large tree which had roots reaching the ground. A banyan tree. He half-ran, half-staggered towards it, thinking there might be an ascetic under it who was playing his music, dead to the world except for the squirrels.

He reached the tree. He raised his hand and opened his mouth, about to ask the ascetic to pause and guide him out, but froze in surprise.

A girl was sitting under the tree, her eyes closed and her lips on the flute. She was a bizarre mix of human and animal, though. Her torso was that of a nude woman’s complete with large, rounded breasts topped with soft, cherry-pink nipples. They bounced even when she wasn’t moving much. Her head swayed from right to left, her fingers moving along the holes in the flute as she changed the scale and notes of her song. She blew on the end of the instrument, the tune changing crescendo to a soprano note as she stretched out her legs. 

Her nonhuman legs. 

Her lower half was that of a goat’s. Her bottom looked like that of a human’s, curvy and full, but was brown. She had a soft, bushy tail sticking out from the end of her spine. It swished back and forth, the hair bobbing around. Her feet ended in cloven hooves. Her calves, shins, and thighs were exactly like those of a small pony. He wondered if she had been shoed, but decided she might be too timid to try that. From how her face looked, he didn't think she would try moving out from under that tree.

Her face was straight out of a schoolgirl anime. Large, soft eyes, a heart-shaped face, and the tiniest, cutest of mouths. His gaze wandered down to see those huge bouncing boobies of hers, her music still continuing unceasingly. He closed his eyes, drew his breath in, and reached out to tap her shoulder, wanting her to stop playing so he could ask her the way out.

His hand grabbed something soft. He shook it, but the music kept playing. He squeezed it and wobbled it back and forth, and the music paused. He opened his eyes, but the music started back up. He sighed and began shaking her shoulder again, looking up at her to see if she had her eyes shut and couldn’t see him.

‘Excuse me, miss –’ he started, and then stopped in his tracks. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, and were gazing into his at that very moment. She seemed both amused and embarrassed for some reason. The reason becoming clear as he looked down to see what he was holding, which was her boob. He had accidentally grabbed her tit instead of her shoulder and was shaking it to get her attention. Well, at least it had worked. Kind of. She was definitely paying attention to him, just not the type he wanted. The blood rushed to his face and he hastily left her shoulder – that is to say, boob, and started stammering, trying to apologize and ask her the way out at the same time. She gave him a shy, yet amused grin, not ceasing her playing at all. He babbled out an apology and managed to get out, ‘I … leave … forest … way?’ before she stopped playing and lowered the flute, her gaze never leaving his face. 

‘How … how can I help you?’ she asked. Her voice was very soft and gentle, like a shy teenager about to ask her crush out. It warmed his heart. Everything about her was so soft and sweet. Well, not just her meatbags, it was her whole demeanour and the way she was looking at him which threw him off. 

‘I … um, I just wanted to know the way out, thanks.’ He took another breath and wheezed, wincing. He hoped she wasn’t mad at him, because he had a habit of watching other girls in his hometown bathing at the river, and being spanked or whacked on the back of the head when caught. He didn't want to repeat that experience here. Or anywhere else.

The faun placed her flute on the ground and gazed at him thoughtfully. He felt sweat dripping of his brow, but didn't move to wipe it off. He was too nervous to twitch or move a muscle.

‘Okay,’ she said finally, after contemplating him for a while. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was looking forward to reaching home and hearth soon. Perhaps kick back and have a few beers. He was so lost in thoughts of reaching home that he almost missed her next words. ‘But if you want me to help you out, you need to do something for me, too.’

The young man shook his head and then fixed his gaze on hers. ‘S-sorry? I mean, oh, uh, sure! Whatever you want.’

The faun suddenly seemed to grow shy and reticent. ‘I … I want you to … havesexwithmeuntilwebothdropdeadfromexhaustionandrepeatitfortherestofourlives …’

‘What?’ The young man stared at her in bewilderment. What kind of language was that? He leaned in, almost sticking his ear into her mouth with how close he was.

‘What do you want me to do for you?’ he repeated.

The faun opened her mouth, and her lips moved, but nothing came out. It was like watching a silent movie of the ‘60s. He sighed and raised his hand, making her flinch, moving it in a ‘get on with it’ gesture. ‘I don’t understand what you want. Could you let me know what you need?’

Her voice sounded as if it was coming from miles away. ‘I … want you to have sex with me …’

The young man stared at her in bewilderment. Surely she wasn’t just horny all the time only from being nonhuman? Besides, how did sex with a nonhuman work? Did they have the same female parts or would he need to dig a new hole?

The faun looked up at him shyly, but her face changed to one of pure panic as he stood up. She grabbed his wrist with surprising strength and pulled him down, making him overbalance and fall over on the ground near her. 

‘I-I know what I’m doing!’ she gasped, unbuttoning his shirt before he could protest. She threw it off and tossed it on the ground, then began unzipping his pants. She tugged it down along with his underwear in one swift motion, tossing it behind the tree. She leaped on him as he tried to get up and straddled his hips, pushing her bare crotch down on him. ‘I’ll make it pleasurable for you, I’ll do anything you want! Any fetish, need or fantasy you have is my command! Please don’t say no! You’re the first man I’ve seen in years! Please become one with me!’

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a clumsy kiss. Her pussy was pouring juices all over his hardening member. She struggled to find his penis, groping around with one hand, and then grabbed hold of it. She pressed it against her slit, finding the entrance to her womb. She pulled and tugged on his cock, keeping him hard as she struggled to find the place where he could go to find eternal bliss. She deepened the kiss, sticking her tongue into his mouth as if to taste him. Her hips moved forwards, and with a cry of pleasure, his cock sank deep into her wet folds. She started shaking her hips against his, driving him into her and gripping his dick tightly enough with her walls to make him think he would never come out. She continued having sex with him in this fashion, her ass hitting his thighs and her pussy squeezing him tightly, almost with choking force.

The man was groaning in pleasure while the faun rode him. Even though she had forced herself on him, her vagina was superhumanly talented. He was quite unable to think of anything else but shooting inside her as she kept riding him. He even forgot he had to find a way out of there.

It didn't take long for him to reach climax. He howled as thick wads of cum rushed out of his balls, went up his shaft, and erupted deep into her feminine folds. He pumped his hips upwards on his own, wanting to drill that talented nonhuman pussy with everything he’d got. He thrust and fucked himself deep into her, shuddering as he felt further spurts fire into her womb. He moaned and gasped, whispering in her ear about how he never wanted to stop cumming inside such a unique pussy. He kept thrusting and fucking her until he was all out of thrusts and fucks to give. He lay there on the floor, gasping, his brain on fast forward. He could hardly believe they had just had sex without even introducing themselves, but it had been so good, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The faun broke the kiss with him and looked at him, wide-eyed. He looked back at her, a slight smile on his face as he recovered from some of the best sex he’d ever had. 

‘Was it okay?’ she asked him. ‘Is there anything else I can do? I –’

She was interrupted as he grabbed her ass and pulled her close for another long kiss. She bleated as his lips met hers in a tender, but extremely passionate smooch. He leaned back as she raised her fingers to her cheeks, then moved them to her lips, tracing the path of his kiss.

‘Just one more thing,’ he said. ‘I’m hungry, so is there a place in this godforsaken area we can eat?’

She paused, and a huge smile spread across her face. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to her chest. His cheek brushed across her hard, erect nipples. 

‘Me’, she responded.

He gave her a confused look. She giggled and poked her finger into his mouth, making it open in an O shape, and slipped her nipple into it.

‘Drink,’ she told him.

He started sucking on her nipple as a baby would. Warm, rich milk rushed into his mouth, filling him up and almost causing him to choke. He coughed and some spilled out of the sides of his mouth, leaving a milky trail on his cheeks. He gulped down her milk the way her pussy had absorbed his. It was delicious and extremely filling. He was soon done with one breast, air coming into his mouth as he continued sucking on her soft teat. He came up for air, detaching his mouth from her nipple and diving to the next one. He sucked away on the other nipple. She giggled and patted his head, pushing his face into her breasts. She gave a contented sigh and lay down on him and squished his face into those teats, his hunger making him a suckling baby. She smiled and watched his face as he drank from her, his eyes closed and his expression containing just one thing: bliss. 

‘It’s all right, dear,’ she whispered, her arms around his neck as she moved his head back and forth into her tit. ‘I’ll keep producing milk as long as you keep giving me yours, so don’t hold back. We can continue this way forever. You buried deep inside me, with your face buried in my breasts. I love that kind of arrangement. Really.’

He mumbled into her tit and shook his head sideways, suckling from her. He just couldn’t stop for some reason. Her milk was sweet and creamy, and was more than enough to sate his hunger. He would be drinking for quite a while. 

When he was done, he moved back from her nipple and buried his face into her bosom, relaxing as he drifted off. She fluffed her teats like two soft pillows, letting him rest in them.

‘Sleep, my husband,’ she whispered as he drifted off, his eyes closing with weariness from the change of events. ‘Sleep and rest on me, and I will guide you out soon. You have nothing to fear.’

 

****************

This continued on for several days. She would guide him to a different part of the forest and they would end up having sex on the grass in all kinds of different ways. Sometimes she would take his cock between her full, heavy breasts and suck on the head while jiggling them up and down around his shaft. It didn't take him very long to cum hard enough to turn her tits whiter than usual. She would drop to her knees on other days and suck him off while using her hands on every part of his shaft to coax out his hot cum, which always made a huge mess on her face or turned the insides of her mouth white. There were times when she let him stick his cock in the wrong hole too, which always felt so right they would screw for the rest of the day in the doggystyle position, and fall asleep in each others’ arms soon afterward. She loved using her ass the way she used her tits too, shaking those full, heavy buttocks all over the sides and head of his shaft until he was unable to stop himself shooting so much warm spunk on her ass that it turned from brown to white, while still keeping her goat legs brown. The contrast was amusing to see since she sometimes insisted on walking to the next stop for more sex without cleaning up, the semen on her buttocks gleaming brighter than a lighthouse signal.

However, the day soon came where he reached the edge of the forest. She guided him to the edge of the woods where there were no more trees and the path led to the exact place where he would have been if he took the straight one at the beginning. It would lead right to the town where he was intending to stay at the beginning of his journey.

‘This is it, dear,’ she said, pointing to the dirt road. ‘The way you wanted to go. It will lead you out of here. It’s the town you had to go to, right?’

He nodded. His hands adjusted his bags more comfortably to adjust their weight. He stepped forward and gripped them closer.

‘I guess this is goodbye, then,’ he said, twisting his shoulders to remove the kinks. He walked forward and turned around to look at her.

‘B-bye, hus- dear,’ she said, raising her hand and waving at him. 

He nodded and smiled, turning his back on her and preparing to face destiny. He started walking away, thinking of where he would go to stay.

He slowed down as he heard hooves trotting behind him. The faun flung herself into his back, sniffling a little as she buried her face into his back.

‘Please don’t go,’ she said, sounding almost in tears. ‘I’ve-I’ve fallen in love with you after all the adventures we had in the forest, husband. I don’t want to live without you. I can’t live without you. Please stay here with me. It’s you I need, not the flutes or lonely nights.’

He paused, and turned slowly to face her.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, and her face fell. She had been dreading that. ‘I left home to find a place to settle down and work. This is the place I chose. I can’t go back on my word now.’

She lowered her head and sniffed. She had been dreading that. Why did this have to happen? Why was fate so cruel? She would never know the joy of having someone to call her own, the feelings of love which were now turning into pangs of regret and hopelessness. Was she always destined to be this way?

‘But,’ he continued, ‘you can come with me, if you like. I’ve had the same feelings for you ever since you offered to guide me out. So, would you like to come?’

She froze. ‘Do-do you really mean that? You love me, too?’

He wriggled free from her grasp, and dropped his bags. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. She gasped, and then started giggling like a schoolgirl, feeling the cool air rush around her. Hope returned to her chest.

‘Yes, seriously,’ he said. ‘I do love you. And I know that you were just taking your time guiding me out of there. It wouldn't have taken me that long to find the way out even if I was lost, you just wanted to prolong the time you had with me before I had to leave.‘

She blushed in shame. ‘I’m sorry. I should’ve thought – you probably had someone waiting for you, or you had another deadline on reaching that place. I didn't mean to delay you –’

He laughed and hugged her closer. ‘There’s no one, darling. I’ve got no one. No one is expecting me, and I was going to start settling down there once I arrived, not before. I didn't plan anything, but now I don’t plan to go ahead before I convince you to accompany me. I want you to be there.’

He set her down on the ground and held out his hand to her, a compelling smile crossing his face. She felt her heart flutter at his voice, his laugh, his words, and everything about him. She knew he was the one.

‘So … will you agree to be my comrade-in-arms in this place?’ he asked, winking at her as he moved closer, hand outstretched. 

She felt her heart melt at his teasing attitude. That was all she had ever wanted. Someone playful, gentle, and whom she could call her own.

Comrade-in-arms? She was ready to be in and under his arms and body for as long as they lived. She reached out her hand and put it in his, smiling back at him.

‘Yes,’ she responded, ‘I will. I’ve wanted to be in your arms from the beginning, not just a comrade. I hope we’ll be something more than that, right?’ She winked back at him, his deep, rich laughter filling her ears. She felt her heart and body thrumming with excitement at the thought of the new perversions they could unleash in a tiny hotel room. Or even in a haystack.

He took her hand in his and pulled her closer. Their mouths met in a kiss, as slow and tender as their first time, their tongues intertwining and keeping them connected. When the kiss broke, they were panting with need and lust.

‘I don’t think I can hold back much longer,’ he gasped.

She nodded, her bare breasts heaving. ‘Me neither.’

Their hands met again.

‘You ready?’ he asked.

‘For anything, as long as it’s with you,’ she said, her eyes growing wet as their fingers interlocked.

Their eyes met in another union of their souls, the very fibre of their beings. Their expressions softened into a tender, loving one as they waited for the other to speak. Yet no words were needed.

‘Lead the way, my hero,’ she said, walking forwards to stand with him.

‘With me, my pretty blooming flower,’ he sniggered, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

And their fingers tightened.

 

_I think the next one will be about the Pirate Mermaid, so stay tuned to see what perversions she cooks up. Happy reading._


End file.
